Do You Believe in Magic?
by sillysaturns
Summary: Remilyn Lavellan likes Solas. She also has a tendency to get blushy and tongue tied whenever she's around him. Lucky for Remilyn, Nari, a fellow clanmate and dear friend, is willing to help her romantically inept friend. Fluff, pre!Solas/Lavellan. OC!Lavellan side-character too.


**Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Dragon Age or Nari. Just the plot and my Inquisitor.

* * *

><p>There was something about him. The way his posture exerted such confidence; grace dripped from every step he took. There was a certain air of mystery that surrounded him, but a feeling of calm deadliness lurked beneath his placid exterior. He could have fooled me-or anyone else for that matter-into thinking he was nothing but a harmless circle mage if it weren't for the magic that enveloped him like a feral beast jealously guarding its den. I will admit, the feel of that strangely wild, yet completely disciplined aura, fascinated me. Like every mage, I was able to feel the aura a being with magic emitted.I have come in contact with many other mages, and all of them held a unique aura that generally depicted how the user was like in terms of spirit. Whether it was akin to a wave crashing upon a shore, or a halla gently nibbling on your palm, none of it could prepare me for when the first time I met him. Despite the initial surprise, the feel of his aura floating around mine had caused an excited thrill to shoot down my spine. It was hard to explain, but it felt comforting like my mother's warm embrace, but also dangerous, like the great bears that roamed the Dales. It felt ancient, powerful.<p>

It was odd, but I didn't mind it. I didn't question it really either.

After our first meeting, I was incredibly flustered around him. I'd often feel my face heat with my infamous blush whenever he looked at me or spoke. I'd try to play it off, try to act with a professionalism that was just a bit too far out of my grasp. Most of the time no one truly seemed to notice my increasing awkwardness and eagerness to be around the mage. Many of the soldier around Haven, and what little of an inner circle I had, contributed the constant redness in my cheeks and ears to the cold Fereldan winds.

Nari knew the truth though. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief every time she caught me with Solas. She's slip teasing words into my ears whenever we found ourselves in our little cabin, and I'd respond with either an embarrassed and weak slap to the arm or a strangled noise.

Unfortunately for me, she didn't just leave those teasings for in our private hours.

"Ya know, I think this is what? The fifth time I've caught you staring at Solas' back in the last ten minutes?"

I choked on my spit as I quickly ducked my head behind my staff. I silently prayed to Sylaise that my staff-turned-walking-stick would be enough for me to hide behind as Cassandra and Varric turned their heads to look at me. Luckily for me, the mage Nari had been referring to was just slightly too far ahead to hear the incriminating comment.

"Oh, Cherry Pie, what's this? Fancy our resident apostate do you?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the absurd-though fitting-nickname he'd given me. She then turned back to trekking through the hinterlands, speeding up a bit to catch up with the "resident apostate".

"I-I don't know what you two are talking about," I squeaked out. I reached over to tug at a tendril of hair that hung beside my ear and twirled it between my fingertips. The golden brown looked a bit greasy. I suppose I should try to wash it soon.

Noticing my obvious ploy at avoiding eye contact, Nari snorted and tossed her head back to laugh. "I think you know exactly what we're talking about,_ Lethallan_."

My cheeks, if even possible, heated even more, a surefire beacon to Nari that she was correct in her's and Varric's assumption.

"I, uh...Okay fine, you're right." I released the strands of hair in my hand only to rake over the smooth hair on my forehead and then to lightly touch the bun sitting at the back of my head. "I...I might have a bit of a..crush on Solas." The last part was mumbled, but I didn't doubt Nari had heard me. Nor Varric for that matter.

A smirk danced on the latter's face as his eyes lighted with a twinkle I was far too acquainted with thanks to Nari. "Why, Cherry Pie, Why didn't you tell us? I'm hurt."

"I think you can imagine why I wouldn't indulge you with that type of information."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Nari said as she swung her arm around my shoulders. "It's really obvious you like him, by the way."

"Wow, gee, thanks, Ri. Glad to know I'm so easy to read."

"She's not lying," Varric replied. "You do hang out with him quite often."

"And you constantly stare at him," added Nari, a self-satisfied smirk hanging off her lips.

I frowned. I thought I had been rather discreet in my affections. In the clan, I'd been rather good at that. Nari wouldn't find out until months after my infatuations with whoever had caught my eye were nothing but flimsy nothings. It sort of frightened me that she had been able to catch onto this one so quickly.

Maybe I was being too obvious. I couldn't help it though. I mean, Solas was just so...attractive. Like in the sense a moth was attracted to a fire's warm flame, I was almost-dare I say-enraptured with the other elf. The beckoning of his magical aura soothed my mind from the trouble and stress the Breach cause, and the stories shared by the elf absolutely captivated me. The freckles that mapped his face often times caused my face to go aflame every time I caught myself counting them. And those eyes,they reminded me of a tranquil pond on a stormy day. His nose was rather nice as well.

"Uh, Hello? Rem? You there?" Nari snapped her fingers in front of my nose. I blinked.

We were standing in the middle of the woods that encompassed the outskirts of the Hinterlands, and Cassandra, with Solas by her side, were setting up camp near a bubbling stream. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, and I belated realized Varric, Nari, and I were standing a few feet away, and that I had stopped walking.

"We should probably go help," I mumbled in a daze to my two companions as a sort of realization crashed upon me.

"Uh, you sure? You sort of...blanked out there a few moments ago," Nari replied with a touch of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good. Let's go help...and then find this Master Dennet tomorrow…" I looked toward my clansman and dwarven companion. I gave a strained smile. Without waiting I strode forward and quickly set out to help Cassandra set up the tents.

Behind me I heard the murmurs of my mischievous companions, but I ignored them as a inner fire licked at my ears, nose, and cheeks. My head became clouded, and my throat became suddenly parched.

I really did like Solas...like...like like. Not just admiration. The fact that I had verbally fessed up to holding a fancy towards the elven apostate put the whole thing into reality in my mind.

Dear Creators, help me. This is going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><em>Well I've been playing inquisition for a while now (cough ever since it came out cough) and my friend and I have come up with a few story ideas, mostly revolving around our inquisitors. This is obviously one of them. This is meant to be a cute little story, only around 3-5 chapters...hopefully.<em>

_Anyway tell me what you guys think._


End file.
